


Das Geschenk

by NandaleeCyric



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaleeCyric/pseuds/NandaleeCyric
Summary: Ein paar Monate sind seit dem erhabenen Rat ins Land gezogen und so langsam wird es auch für Cullen Rutherford und seine Gemahlin Zeit ihre Zelte in der Himmeslfeste abzubrechen. Dafür, dass sie ihr nunmehr die schützenden Mauern verlassen müssen, hat sich der Kommandant etwas Schönes einfallen lassen. Allerdings kommt alles immer anders als man es ursprünglich geplant hatte.





	Das Geschenk

Nachdenklich schritt er die große Halle der Festung entlang. Über den langen, roten Teppich, der vom Portal hinauf zum Thron reichte und dessen Farbe noch immer so leuchtete wie am ersten Tag. Eine Woge der Melancholie durchströmte seine Gedanken. Obgleich es eine Festung war, so war dies auch so etwas wie eine Heimat geworden. Und nicht nur für ihn. Für alle, die Schutz hinter diesen Mauern suchten, für die Hilfsbedürftigen, für die Verbündeten, für die Mitstreiter. Für sie alle.

_Die Himmelsfeste._

Doch dort, wo noch vor kurzer Zeit buntes Treiben herrschte, ausgelassenes Gelächter über die Höfe hallte und auch der letzte Verwundete aus der letzten Schlacht das Lazarett verlassen konnte, herrschte nun eiserne Stille. Nicht einmal die Vögel, welche sonst trillernd über die Dächer flogen oder in den Bäumen nisteten, ließen sich zu einem Lied herab. Es war, als würden sie es allen übel nehmen, dass dieser Ort wieder zu dem wurde, was er schon viele Jahrhunderte lang war: Einsam und vergessen.

Seine Schritte hallten an den nun mehr kahlen Wänden wider. Die Banner waren herunter genommen worden. Nichts sollte mehr daran erinnern, was Jahre lang hier gewesen war. Wenngleich es etwas war, wovor man sich nicht zu schämen brauchte. Doch die Gemüter der Herrscher der angrenzenden Lande, allen voran Ferelden, waren erhitzt und man war sich beim erhabenen Rat einig gewesen, dass die Inquisition ihren Job zwar sehr gut gemacht hatte, doch nun überflüssig war. Die Macht, die sie aufgebaut hatte, war ArlTeagan zu groß geworden, wohingegen Orlais bis zu diesem Tage nicht vergessen hatte, wie viel das Reich der Inquisition schuldete, nachdem es dem Inquisitor gelungen war, die Kaiserin zu retten.  
Ferelden war drauf und dran gewesen die Bande zu kappen und drohte unterschwellig damit, die Soldaten und Späher der Inquisition anzugreifen, sollten sie sich noch weiter in ihr Land wagen.

Aber so war das. Gewann man einen Krieg, war man ein Held. Doch irgendwann kam die Zeit, da war kein Platz mehr für Helden. Also mussten sie abgeschafft oder unterdrückt werden.

Mit grimmiger Miene wandte er sich einer Tür zu und starrte sie an, als wäre nur sie allein Schuld für diese Misere. Er hatte nicht übel Lust zurück in den Winterpalast zu marschieren und den Herrschern zu sagen, wo sie ihn mal gerne haben konnten. Und nicht nur ihn.  
Nach der Entscheidung des Inquisitors, die Inquisition offiziell aufzulösen, hatten sich fast alle Gefährten wieder in alle Winde zerstreut. Nur eine einzige Person war noch dort geblieben und leistete ihm tröstliche Gesellschaft.

Er öffnete die Tür und auch gleich die dahinter und trat in den sonnen-durchfluteten Garten der Feste. Der Duft von frischen Kräutern und dem Kristallsegen wehte ihm um die Nase. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und seine Stirn glättete sich etwas. Er stieg über das Geländer und ließ auf dem Rasen angekommen die trockenen Blätter des Ahorns unter seinen Füßen knirschen.

Das Klirren von Metall hallte über den Hof, gefolgt von angestrengtem Keuchen.

„Ihr solltet eine Pause einlegen“, sagte er ruhig und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen.

Sie schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Sie hob ihren rechten Arm, das Langschwert fest im Griff, den Blick höchst konzentriert auf die Trainingspuppe gerichtet. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, Schweiß lief ihr über das Gesicht und tränkte den schweren Stoff ihrer Uniform.

Resigniert stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und sah zu, wie sie auf die Puppe zustürmte und die Angriffsserie ausführte, die er ihr am gestrigen Abend gezeigt hatte. Langsam wünschte er, er hätte sie ihr nicht gezeigt. Sie schonte sich nicht, wie man es ihr befohlen hatte. Alles sollte so weitergehen wie bisher. Ihre verbissene Art fand er anziehend, doch momentan machte er sich eher Sorgen darüber, dass sie sich überanstrengen könnte.

Sie zog sich zurück und wischte sich mit der Schwerthand den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ihr solltet eine Pause machen“, wiederholte er nun etwas lauter und jetzt war ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewiss. Er lächelte sie an. „Ich war eine ganze Weile weg und so wie Ihr ausseht, habt ihr seit dem trainiert. Ich habe hier etwas Wasser.“

Er war kurz davor gewesen, ihr einfach den Wasserschlauch zu zuwerfen, doch er besann sich schnell eines Besseren. Er machte erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr sein Schwert ab und reichte ihr stattdessen den geöffneten Schlauch. Dankbar nahm sie tiefe Züge und er entspannte sich etwas. Er ließ sich auf eine Steinbank sinken und atmete tief durch.

„Danke“, sagte sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen.

„Ihr solltet es nicht übertreiben“, ergriff er nach einer Weile das Wort. „Ihr wisst genau, was die Heiler gesagt haben.“ Er ließ sich nicht von ihrem bösen Blick beeindrucken. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Ihr lag es nur einfach nicht, still zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können. Er kannte das Gefühl, denn genauso erging es ihm derzeit. Er behielt sein Lächeln bei. „Schaut, morgen werden auch wir die Feste verlassen und durchs Land reisen. Für das, was auf uns wartet, müssen wir bei Kräften sein.“

Sie ließ ein kleines Lachen vernehmen.

„Bei Kräften sein? Beim Erbauer, wir besuchen doch nur Eure Schwester.“

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

„Ja und allein schon dieser Umstand könnte dafür sorgen, dass ihr für Wochen kein Schwert mehr halten könnt“, er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
„Seid Ihr sehr aufgeregt? Immerhin seht ihr Eure Schwester das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder.“  
Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und fragte sich, ob es Aufregung war oder doch eher Vorfreude.  
„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher“, gab er zu. „Wir haben in letzter Zeit viel geschrieben und sie freut sich darauf Euch endlich kennenzulernen. Aber ich denke sie wird mir noch ewige Zeiten vorhalten, dass ich mich nicht gleich nach dem Angriff auf Haven gemeldet habe.“

Sie drückte ihm etwas unbeholfen die Schulter.

„Irgendwann wird sie darüber hinwegkommen“, sagte sie aufmunternd. „Und… ich freue mich auch darauf, Mia endlich kennenlernen zu dürfen.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und genossen die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen.

Als sie frisch aus dem Winterpalast zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, dass sie den Verlust ihres Armes schwer nehmen würde. Doch sie hatte ihn schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Sie hatte weder ihre lustige und draufgängerische Art verloren, noch war sie verzweifelt, weil sie keine Doppeldolche mehr nutzen konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie sie es schaffte nach all den Erlebnissen so positiv zu bleiben.  
Nach seinen Erlebnissen im Zirkel der Magie von Ferelden und in Kirkwall war er beinahe zerbrochen, bevor er der Inquisition beitrat. Und auch während seiner Arbeit dort hatte er noch oft Zweifel und Ängste den Magiern gegenüber gehabt, die seine Liebste aber so langsam aber sicher zerschlagen hatte.

Sie sah Cullen von der Seite her an. Musterte ihn genau: Seine Haltung, sein Blick, seine Mimik.

„Ihr solltet lernen Euch zu entspannen. Es ist vorbei: Die Kämpfe sind gekämpft und Ihr sitzt hier neben mir, als hättet ihr Eure Rüstung an“, sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Es war ein Umstand, an den sie sich noch gewöhnen musste: Cullen in einfachem Leinen gekleidet. Mal abgesehen von den Besuchen in Halamshiral, wo er formelle Kleidung aufgezwungen bekommen hatte, kannte sie ihn nur in seiner Rüstung mit dem weichen Bärenfellkragen, der kunstvoll in die Rüstung eingearbeitet worden war.

Er brummelte vor sich hin.

„Ich denke, die Pause haben wir uns verdient“, sagte sie leise. Sie hatte sich niemals beklagt, hatte alle Pläne klaglos hingenommen, hatte Kämpfe ausgefochten, ihr Leben gewagt, um die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu retten. Sie hatte getan, was getan werden musste – sowohl alleine, als auch mit ihren tapferen Mitstreitern. Hatte sich mit Adeligen getroffen, hatte zusammen mit Josephine die Etikette gelernt – alles für das Wohl der anderen. Sie sah es als ihre Pflicht, immerhin schien nur sie die Macht dazu gehabt zu haben. Corypheus war Geschichte und nun auch die Inquisition. Dass Solas jetzt dabei war, die Welt zu zerstören, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Obwohl ihre Wut ihm gegenüber in ihr kochte, nahm sie sein Wort für bare Münze. Er hatte ihr eine Zeit des Friedens versprochen – er würde sich Zeit lassen und die, so selbstsüchtig das auch klang, würde sie sich auch nehmen.

Nicht nur um zu lernen, wie sie mit nur noch einem Arm kämpfen konnte, sondern auch um sich zu erholen und nebenher neue Rekruten für den geheimen Plan zu finden.  
Nichts durfte mehr so sein, wie es zur Zeit der Inquisition gewesen war. Solas kannte sie alle und auch alle Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen boten. Also mussten sie alles umstrukturieren. Einzig die Beraten blieben die altbekannten. Leliana, nun zwar die Göttliche Victoria, doch immer noch unersetzliche Meisterspionin. Josephine Montilyet, Beraterin der Inquisition mit unersetzbarem Adelswissen und Cullen Stanton Rutherford, der Kommandant ihrer Soldaten und ehemaliger Templer. Allerdings hegte sie den Verdacht, dass auch Cassandra sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen würde und vielleicht war dies auch ein Vorteil. Würde Solas davon ausgehen, dass sich die nun wieder aufgebauten Sucher dieser Sache anschließen würden? Sie hoffte es nicht.

„Da bin ich ganz Eurer Meinung.“  
„Ja? Das sieht aber ganz anders aus“, meinte sie.  
Wieder brummelte er.  
„Mich sticht da was…“  
„Was? Kann ich Euch helfen?“, fragte sie und streckte ihre Hand an seinen Rücken. „Hier?“  
„Nicht!“; rief er und sprang auf.  
„Was ist denn los?“

Sie blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Sonst hatte er doch auch nichts gegen ihre Berührungen gehabt. „Es stößt Euch doch ab, oder?“  
„Was?! Beim Erbauer, nein!“, sagte er nachdrücklich. „Ganz und gar nicht, redet Euch das nicht ein! Es ist nur….“  
„Es ist nur was?“  
Ihr Blick wurde hart.  
„Ich…“, er seufzte schwer und setzte dann einen flehenden Blick auf. „Ich wollte es euch eigentlich erst geben, wenn wir in Honnleath angekommen sind…aber ich denke, es macht keinen großen Unterschied…“  
Er griff hinter sich und zog etwas längliches, in Leder eingewickeltes aus seinem Gürtel und legte es ihr auf den Schoß.

„Was…?“  
„Wickelt es aus“, forderte er sie auf.  
Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Ihre Hand bebte, als sie das Etwas auswickelte. Heraus kam ein silberner Dolch – länger und schmaler als die, mit denen sie einst gekämpft hatte. Er lag schwer auf ihrem Schoß. Ihr stand der Mund offen, während ihre Augen die Länge des Dolches maßen.  
„Cullen, das…das wäre..“  
„Dreht ihn um.“  
Sie blickte auf. Wo er vorher unsicher und beschämt ausgesehen hatte, sah er sie nun mit einem gewissen Triumph an.  
So nahm sie den Dolch und drehte ihn um.

Sie ließ erneut den Blick über die Klinge schweifen – sie war nicht von der anderen Seite zu unterscheiden. Der Blick glitt weiter hinauf, betrachtete den Griff und da sah sie es.  
Ein Auge welches, so hatte es den Anschein, von oben mit einem Schwert durchbohrt wurde, während im Untergrund die Strahlen des Zeichens der Andrastischen Kirche schienen.

Das Zeichen der Inquisition.

Sie war sprachlos.

„Ich dachte es sei ein schönes Geschenk, nachdem Ihr eure Waffen verloren habt. Noch am selben Tag habe ich Harritt kontaktiert und ihn darum gebeten, Euch etwas Neues zu schmieden. Nachdem klar war, dass… na ja… die Inquisition aufgelöst wird, bat ich ihn darum noch etwas hinzuzufügen.“

Sie sagte noch immer nichts.

Wieder beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte sie bisher noch nie so sprachlos erlebt. Immerhin war sie auch bei ihren Feinden für ihre scharfe Zunge bekannt.

„Deshalb seid Ihr gegangen“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hatte gedacht, Ihr würdet Vorräte für die Reise einkaufen…“  
„… doch ich ging den Dolch abholen“, vervollständigte er ihren Satz. „Ganz richtig.“

Und urplötzlich brach sie in Tränen aus.

 

Absolut überfordert stand er da und starrte seine schluchzende Liebste an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet: Mit Zynismus, mit Sarkasmus, mit einem „Danke“ allemal. Aber nicht mit Tränen. Er hatte sie bisher noch nie weinen sehen. Nicht mal, als der Anker sich als mächtiger entpuppte, als man ihm zugetraut hatte und auch nicht, als man ihr aufgrund der Versteinerung den Arm abgenommen hatte. Sie hatte all das mit stoischer Ruhe hingenommen – denn ändern konnte man es sowieso nicht mehr.  
Doch dieser einfache Dolch hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Tränen nicht nur rollten, sondern unablässig flossen.

Wie sollte er reagieren? Einfach nur hier stehen und sie anschauen, kam ihm falsch vor, doch würde sie zulassen, dass er sie tröstete? Beim Erbauer, sie war seine Frau und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte!

Er hockte sich vor sie und zog sie in eine hoffentlich tröstende Umarmung.  
„Shhh“, machte er und strich ihr sanft über den bebenden Rücken. „Ist doch alles in Ordnung…“

Haltsuchend klammerte sie sich an ihn.

Alles, was seit dem Konklave passiert war; die Schließung der Bresche, die Bekämpfung von Corypheus, das Verhindern des Drachenodems und des daraus resultierenden Krieges mit den Qunari, war, was ihr Leben ausgefüllt hatte. All das war so wichtig gewesen, dass für nichts anderes mehr Platz geblieben war – wobei die Tändeleien mit Cullen die einzigen kleinen Lichtblicke gewesen waren. Wem hätte sie sich sonst anvertrauen können? Er wusste, wie hart es werden konnte, hatte er doch in seinem Leben zwei absolute Katastrophen an eigenem Leib miterlebt. Sie hatte von ihm lernen können, wie man stark blieb. Wenngleich es ihm offenkundig nicht klar war, wie viel Halt er ihr schon vor dem Angriff auf Haven gegeben hatte.

Doch dieses Geschenk war zu viel.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich noch fester an sein Oberteil.

So blieben sie sitzen, bis das Schluchzen abebbte.

„Entschuldigt“, sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und ließ langsam von ihm ab. Den Blick beschämt gesenkt. So viel zum Thema stark sein! „Es ist… dieses Geschenk… es war so überwältigend. Vielen Dank, Cullen. Es bedeutet mir viel.“  
An ihrer Stimme konnte er ein Lächeln erahnen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah.  
„Wofür entschuldigt Ihr Euch?“, fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene. „Endlich konnte ich Euch eine Freude machen.“

Sie blickte auf.

„Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan, Cullen. Immerhin seid Ihr hier an meiner Seite geblieben, während andere gegangen sind, um ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären. Ihr standet auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten stets zur Verfügung und habt keine noch so brenzlige Schlacht gescheut. Ihr und eure Soldaten habt maßgeblich an unserem Erfolg teilgehabt. Ihr stellt Euer Licht dauernd unter den Scheffel, dabei ist das gar nicht nötig! Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Ihr könnt alles, was Ihr vor Jahren Schreckliches erlebt habt, endlich hinter euch lassen, so wie jeder andere von uns auch“, sagte sie und mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme wieder kräftiger. Nun klang sie wieder wie die Inquisitorin, die sie einst gewesen war. „Natürlich möchte ich euer Erlebtes nicht kleinreden und mir ist bewusst, dass es vermutlich noch lange dauern wird, bis das Erlebte Euch nicht länger im Traum heimsucht. Doch so wie Ihr jetzt und in den letzten Jahren für mich da gewesen seid, werde ich heute und in Zukunft an Eurer Seite weilen und Euch unterstützen.“

Er hatte ihr schweigend gelauscht, manches Mal leicht den Kopf geschüttelt, oder das Gesicht widerwillig verzogen, doch ganz tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Und dass sie so verdammt richtig lag, machte es ihm umso schwerer sich einzugestehen, dass er dieses Weib verdient hatte. Dass auch er nun endlich dran war glücklich zu sein. Schon als er sich überlegt hatte sie zu fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden möchte, hatte er mit Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen gehabt und war daher umso erleichterter gewesen, als sie es tatsächlich wollte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein etwas zittriges Lächeln. Einzelne Tränen stahlen sich noch aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Gemeinsam können wir auch den letzten Rest Dunkelheit aus euren Gedanken fegen“, hauchte sie. „Ihr habt den Lyriumentzug gemeistert und den Schmerzen getrotzt, da ist dies doch nur eine Kleinigkeit, nicht wahr?“

Diese Geste, dieses kleine und doch so riesige Geschenk war Beweis genug, dass er genauso dachte. Sie brauchte keine Erwiderung, sie hatte sie auf ihrem Schoß liegen. Er hatte an die Inquisition geglaubt, hatte geglaubt, dass sie die Welt verändern könnte und das hatte sie. Doch hatte sich sein Glauben im Laufe der Entwicklungen geändert, gleich nachdem sie in die Himmelsfeste gezogen waren. Sein Vertrauen lag nicht mehr auf der Inquisition, sondern auf ihr. Auf Faye Lavellan ganz alleine. Und das rührte sie mehr als alles andere.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst, ließ ihren verbliebenen Arm über seinen Rücken wandern, bis sie ihre Finger in sein gelocktes Haar versenken konnte. Sie legte alles, was noch unausgesprochen war und bleiben würde, in diesen Kuss. Sie wusste, dass er verstehen würde.

Dass sie diesmal die Initiative ergriff, war noch entwaffnender als die Tränen davor. Doch noch bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, als nur die Augen zu schließen, hatte sie den Kuss schon wieder gelöst. Sanft lehnte sie ihre Nase an seine, die Augen glücklich geschlossen. Ihre Finger spielten sanft mit seinen Locken.  
„Ich liebe Euch“, sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Beide brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

So frei und beschwingt hatten sie bisher nie sein können. Nicht einmal in den zwei Jahren vor dem erhabenen Rat. Wenn man ehrlich war, hatten sich beide in dieser Zeit eher selten gesehen und wenn, dann war immer jemand dabei gewesen.

Cullen griff zwischen sie, nahm den Dolch und hob sie dann auf seinen Arm. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und öffnete die Augen.  
„Was haben wir im Sinn?“, fragte sie frech.  
„Ich denke, es gibt durchaus gemütlichere Orte, wo wir weitermachen können?“  
„Weitermachen? Das Training? Ah, ich denke, Ihr habt Recht: Der Trainingsplatz wäre der geeignetste Ort dafür.“, stichelte sie.  
„Ihr wisst ganz genau, was ich meinte“, raunte er an ihr Ohr.

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und drückte ihre Lippen stattdessen lieber an seinen Hals, während er versuchte sie beide ohne zu stolpern aus dem Garten zu bringen.

Vergessen waren all die negativen Gedanken, die Zweifel und der Schmerz. Was jetzt blieb und zählte, waren nur sie beide. Ihre Zukunft mochte noch so dunkel sein, das Hier und Jetzt war bunt und schillernd. Wenn sie es nicht schafften dies auszunutzen, würde alles Negative überwiegen. Hatten sie beide sich auch nie gesucht, hatten sie sich dennoch gefunden und dies galt nun als das Wichtigste. Das Wesentliche würden sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren, immerhin hing das Bestehen der Welt wieder einmal von ihr ab. Doch was konnte es schon schaden die Zweisamkeit zu genießen? Die Zeit, die ihnen Solas geschenkt hatte, mochte sie noch so begrenzt sein, würden sie gut zu nutzen wissen, wussten sie doch, dass das dunkle Netzwerk ihrer ehemaligen Inquisition nicht ruhen würde, bis sie fündig geworden waren.

Und bis die Zeit gekommen war, waren sie, Faye und Cullen, eine einfache Dalish und ein einfacher Mensch, die sich über alles liebten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist also mein erster Versuch einer kleinen Geschichte zu den Geschehnissen nach dem Trespasser DLC - zumindest wie ich es mir vorstelle. Um das ganze ein wenig schwieriger zu gestalten, habe ich mir von zwei Freundinnen jeweils 5 Wörter geben lassen, die es zu verwursten galt (Trainingsplatz, einkaufen, Wasser, Ahorn, Kristallsegen, Herold, Erbauer, Templer, Magier und Dalish). Ich hoffe euch ist nicht aufgefallen, welches Wort ich vergessen habe...


End file.
